


Лоэнгрин

by ileana (orphan_account)



Series: Букварь + вторая + синяя [3]
Category: Death Note, Grail Lore
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: У Вольфрама герой становится Л., сыном Парсифаля, выступает в защиту юной герцогини Брабантской и становится ее супругом.

  Литературная энциклопедия





	Лоэнгрин

— Значит, нашелся человек, готовый защитить девушку на Божьем Суде! — сказал король, разглядывая таинственного рыцаря.

— Небольшая поправка, — сказал рыцарь. — Я и мои люди узнали кое-что, что, возможно, позволит обойтись и судом человеческим. Начнем с того, что…

— Подожди, не так быстро, — остановил его король. — Ты вообще кто?

— Я не могу назвать мое имя, — твердо сказал рыцарь. — Но точность моих логических выводов никак с ним не связана. Разрешите продолжить? Так вот, начнем с того…

«А их них неплохая пара получилась бы, — думал король, рассеянно слушая, как рыцарь доказывает невиновность Эльзы. — Ей нужен смелый защитник, а герцогству умный правитель. И она бы ему подошла: красивая, умная, сирота… Тортики печь умеет».

— …а следовательно, Фридрих подставил герцогиню, она говорила чистую правду, — закончил рыцарь. — Что и требовалось доказать.

«Да, надо сейчас заговорить с ним об этом, — тоже пришел к окончательному решению король. — Нужно будет только имя узнать все-таки, а то непорядок. Не полностью, так хоть первую букву, что ли».


End file.
